Happy for the first time or so they thought
by complicated but simple
Summary: Mia moves to her new care home Elm Tree House where the boy she is dating lives but will she stay happy forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia POV

"Remember what we said Mia. Control your anger…" Why do social workers always expect you to be listening? I mean I don't give a fuck if people hate me. My plan is to put my earphones in and deafen myself with my music all the time. Stay out of people's way and do what you have to but nothing more and your fine. That's what I have learnt from my time in care. Also I've learnt how to sneak out of a care home but really what is the most important thing is I have learnt how to not be lonely. Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm lonely. Also that they think you keep yourself due to depression which is probably true, at least partly. I've buried my feelings so deep I don't even know what I feel anymore. Music has always been a way to get away for me. A way to make some dream world that makes me feel happy. Apparently i had minor anger issues, which is not true. It's just when i get annoyed i punch things. Like walls of wardrobes or on occasion when i really don't know what i am doing people. But that is when i really lose it. That's is why i always have my iPod next to me. I'm always calmer when i listen to All Time Low, All American Rejects, Black veil Brides, Blink-182, Boys like Girls, The Friday Night Boys, Green day, Halestorm, Paramore, Pierce the Veil, Son of Dork, We are the in crowd, You me at six, Bring me the Horizon you get the picture."Mia! Are you listening to me? Mia?" Shit, she's seen my earphones. "I thought I said not to listen to music. You really need to get some new hobbies. Just remember make friend, OK?"

"Don't give a fuck about friends. All I care about is getting out of the damn system but since that wont happens anytime soon, I'll keep to myself like normal." And this was all true. I swear some people never get it.

"You know I don't tolerate that kind of language Mia and neither do the people at your new care home." DO i care. I mean its like not being allowed to swear is going to stop me from doing it.

"Do you think I give a fuck? They can all piss off for all I care." Oh great the car is slowing down. Do I actually have to open my eyes and come back to the real world? Please tell me I don't.

"Mia, we're here. Welcome to Elm Tree House. Now come back to the real world and give me your music." WHAT THE FUCK.

"Fuck no! What you expect me to just hand it over. That is my heart and soul there. You can piss off if you think I will let you go anywhere near my shit." I may call it my shit but i really do love it. It's just more effective to call it Shit. But hey really it is shit. I mean i can always replace it.

"Give it to me." She is such a BITCH. Funny enough I didn't have the energy to fight so I gave it to her. I got out the car, slamming the door hard, and went to the boot to get the rest of my shit. Mostly CD's to be honest. Clothes, laptop that kind of thing. I looked up to see loads of kids looking at me with the biggest smiles on their faces I'd ever seen.

"Hey guys! It's been a while." Suddenly I was smiling and walking toward the front door that I knew so well. My mood had changed so suddenly I even found it frightening but hey. Unfortunately Kara (my social worker) insisted on talking to me.

"Do you know these people?"

"Yeah. I kind of never told you but I've been here before. Not to live or stay or anything just as a visit."

"Since when."

"Since I didn't give a fuck if you knew where I went or not. Now can we go in, there's someone I really want to see?" Thank god she let go off my arm. Even though she should have known better than to touch me because sometime when I'm feeling really strong emotions I act out. But hey.

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I walked in and there he was. Looking great as always, just sitting there slouching, on his mobile. Damn have I missed him? But not just him. They were all there. All my friends. I guess I was lying. I won't be keeping to myself. I will be being more myself than ever. He looks over and sees me. His brown hair falling just perfectly. Not to messy but not too tidy either. For some reason I find myself dropping my shit forgetting about it and running over and kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mia POV

The kiss started of as a sweet tentative press of our lips but soon became something deeper until we were interrupted by Rick saying, "There are other people in the room you know."

"Sorry." I and Liam say as we try our hardest not to laugh really hard but in the end it was too much. We broke down laughing, me leaning into Liam and him leaning onto the banister for support. It took about 5 minutes for us to regain our semi-serious faces.

"You know I'm still here." Oh SHIT she just saw that.

"Oh, yeah. I've been here before because of Liam, my boyfriend." She did not have the most approving look on her face. Thank god Mike came to save the day.

"Hello I'm Mike, head care worker." He said to my social worker.

"Nice to meet you Mike." Kara said shaking his hand. Mike turned to me.

"How you doing Mia?" he asked pulling me into a hug. "We haven't seen you for a while. I was starting to think you dumped Liam's sorry ass." I laughed at this.

"Not yet Mike. Maybe next week if I feel particularly mean." I said sarcastically. Just then I felt Liam's arms rap around my waist from behind.

"Wait, so you all knew about them?" everyone nodded their head. "Am I always the last person to know what happens in your life Mia or do you just love to annoy me?"

I hate it when Kara gets all 'I'm responsible for you, you do what I tell you to.' Thank god Liam was here otherwise I would probably have ripped through her neck by now. He obviously knew this as he said in my ear "You're welcome." Then he said "We will leave you lot to sort everything out and I will help Mia unpack." He was really a life saver. I don't know what it is about him but just makes all the anger in me melts away.

"Yeah, you can talk to Kara, Mike and I'll be as far away as possible and try not to dent any of your walls even though I think they look better that way. Oh and by any chance could I have my iPod back? Don't like to interrupt when you're having a conversation and really want it back." I still keep the sarcasm. That I will never lose. Ever.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in 5 years Mia. This is amazing." For some reason this sets off a spark in my head.

"Is it. Well I don't give a fuck weather it is or not so piss off back to where you came from. I don't care about the shit you want to say or – "

"Hey, just breathe babe. In and out. Better." I nodded. I may feel like I'm fine but if I open my mouth who knows what will come out. I know it was the most stupid thing ever to lose it over but I just snapped. "You have to stop doing that."

"I know, Liam. But it's just so hard. I don't even know why I do it. Don't even know when it's going to happen." It was true. It was always true. This was one of the reasons I got moved. I lost it and lashed out on one of the kids there. I've been to about 30 different anger management things. Liam is the best one so far. I mean sometimes, like a minute ago, I can lose it but that's very occasional. "Sorry Kara."

"GOD! Did you just apologise. Can you say that again on camera?"

"Quit taking the piss. That's the only ever time you will hear me apologise." This got laughter from everyone.

"That's the Mia we all know." Rick and Elektra started laughing at Rick's comment and I walked over to them and hugged both of them.

"Hey guys. How my two best mates doing then?"

"Well I think we may be better than you seen as you are biting people's heads off today."

"Sarcastic as ever Elektra. Why again did I miss you?" It was true. This girl was like a sister to me and knows it to. In fact everyone does.

"It was because you like to know that you can always have someone to argue with. Remember you said that last time we saw you."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious Rick. What would do without you?"

"Alright, alright. Mia go and unpack. Liam take her stuff up. You know be a good boyfriend." Mike always knew when to interrupt. Not too late or early. He added, "Kara would you like to come and talk in the office."

"That would be great." Me and Liam went upstairs and Mike and Kara went into the office where Tracy and Gina were.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I will update by next week if not sooner. Thanks again. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mia POV

"Have you taken the pregnancy test yet?" this was the first thing Liam said when we got to my new room.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think because you haven't been there so if it was positive I would have to wait to tell you."

"Ok then. Do you want to do it now while I unpack your stuff?"

"Yeah. Thanks Liam, I don't know what I would do without you." I kissed him then skipped out to the bathroom. Skipped. This was really unusual for me. I got into the bathroom and took the tests, there is three of them, and waited the five minutes for the result. I looked down at the test after this amount of time and they all said the same thing.

_Positive._

I'm pregnant. I throw the tests in the bin and run to my room. I find Liam putting my music collection in the bedside table draw. As I come into the room he looks at me and says "Well."

"I'm…I'm…pregnant." Then the only things I can think to do it go over to him and fall into his open arms. He sits down on the bed hugging me tightly for roughly half an hour before we hear Kara yell that she was leaving. I walked to the top of the stairs wand said ye to her. I didn't want to stay there for too long because I thought I might blurt it out. Once she left me and Liam went back to my room.

"So do you want to keep the baby?" He had this look of concern on his face that made me literally melt into him.

"To be perfectly honest, I want to. But I don't know whether we can have him or her here."

"Listen I won't let them split us up, ok."

"OK."

"When are we going to tell the others."

"I'm about three weeks so we don't have to right away. I'm guessing we will have to tell them by the time I'm two months."

"Ok." We are both 15 and we're having a baby. To top it off we are both in care. Could out lives get any better?

We went over to my bed and lay down. Liam started drawing circles on my stomach and I fell asleep in his arms.

Mike POV

I took Kara into the office and introduced her to Tracy and Gina. "So Kara do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm fine."

"So how has Mia been recently? We haven't seen her in a while."

"She has been fine as far as I know but I have heard her throwing up early in the morning recently. She also seems to be really distant. When she was with her boyfriend was the most here she has been in days." This seems strange. I mean whenever we have seen Mia she has been not entirely here but…it's probably nothing. I'll see if she has said anything to Liam later.

"Oh. OK. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Might have just been something she ate or something like that."

"Yeah, probably. Just watch out for it, yeah. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, sure. Anything else or do you have to go?"

"I must be going. I've got a load of paperwork to do."

"OK. I'll keep you updated on how Mia's doing."

"Thank you, Mike. I think she'll really like it here."

"I hope so." We kept making small talk on our way to the door and when she left I went to see where all the kids were.

Everyone but Liam, Mia, Rick and Electra where in the living room. They normally are either in the kitchen, garden or their rooms and it was raining so they wouldn't be outside. I decided to look in the kitchen. I found Elektra and Rick but not Liam or Mia. I asked them "Where are Mia and Liam then?"

"I think they're still unpacking Mia's things." That was Rick and now Elektra looked like she was about to say something that would not be helpful.

"They are wherever they are." That's the Elektra I know.

"Thanks I'll go look."

I made my way up the stairs and knocked on Mia's door.

**Please. Please. Please. Please. Please tell me what you think. I know it needs improvment but please help me. I really need help.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mia POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, Mia, Liam you nearly done unpacking." SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Mike!

"Liam. Wake up." I whispered this to Liam.

"What."

"Mike's at the door."

"Damn. OK. You go see what he wants I'll look busy."

"Ok." I walk over to the door and open it."

"Hey mike."

"Hi. Are you almost done?"

"Ah yeah. Liam's just finishing up for me."

"Ok. Well, when you're done can you both come down stairs please?"

"Ah, yeah. Why."

"Just come down and I will tell you."

"Sure we'll be down in about 15 minutes." Was it only me or was Mike acting very un-Mike like.

"Hey, Liam you notice anything weird about Mike?"

"Not really. It's weird for him not to explain before we talk to him downstairs but it might just be about your paperwork."

"Why wouldn't he tell me that then?"

"Maybe he didn't want to bore you into not coming."

Mike POV

Once I had talked to Mia I went down into the office where Gina and Tracy were.

"Guys I think it might be wise to keep an eye on Liam and Mia for the next couple days."

"Why."

"Tracy, apparently Mia's been acting weird recently. Like she's always somewhere else. And yes every time we see her she's at least partly like that but it sounds like more than normal."

"Do you want me to have a chat with her?"

"Please. That would be great Tracy and I'll tackle Liam. Maybe we will get answers from one of them."

Mia POV

Brave face. Don't show fear. Make out those nothings wrong. "Hey. We can do this, Mia. You know we can."

"I know I'm just worried I guess."

"Hey, you seem really distant."

"Probably the whole pregnancy thing. You know hormones and everything. Wait! Kara has said that recently. Maybe that's what Mike wants to talk about."

"Right they will probably try to tackle us alone. We need to get our story straight."

"What so we just say that it's probably thinking about being here with this lot. You lot are all like family to me anyway."

"Yeah. We will say that."

Liam POV

We walk into the office in our attempt to find Mike. Unfortunately I was right. It wasn't just Mike in there. Tracy was as well. "Hey. You alright Tracy. You look way to serious."

"Mia can I talk to you in the garden?"

"Ah yeah, sure. Isn't it raining."

"I checked, it just stopped."

The girls walk out of the room so it's only me and Mike left. Why do I have this feeling that I'm not gonna like what he's going to say. "Liam – "

"What is this about Mike?"

"Um, well, Kara said that Mia had been kind of distant lately and that she's been being sick so um, do you have any idea what's going on with her? I mean out of everyone she's more honest with you than Elektra and normally girls can talk to other girls better than their boyfriend. Anyway do you have any clue what is going on with her."

"She said something about just getting over a stomach bug and thinking about all of us but that's it. Not really much and it's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, thanks Liam. If I were you I would hive the girls a couple more minutes."

"OK. I'll just go and wait in the kitchen for them then."

"I suppose I won't see you two until dinner then."

"Nope." I made sure to pop my p and I know it irritates him.

Mia POV

When we were at the bottom of the garden and were sure nobody would disturb us I turned on Tracy. "What do you want?"

"Kara said-"

"Let me guess. That I haven't been acting like myself and have been really distant."

"Yeah. Are you OK."

"I'm fine. Never better. That all because I really want to catch up with Elektra and Rick."

"Yeah, fine. You can go."

"Wicked. See ya later Tracy."

With that I walked away and found Liam in the kitchen. He looked like he was thinking; he's so cute when he's thinking. It's like he sensed I was there as he turned towards where I was leaning against the door frame. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah, can we go upstairs please? I'm not really in the mood to put up with this lot."

"OK."

**Hey guys sorry about the wait but i could think of anything good so this is on substantial but please review and tell me any ideas that might work for future reference. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mia POV

We went up to my bedroom and lied down again, just like before. This time thought we didn't fall asleep. He drew circles on my stomach again and I just looked up at him. We were so caught up in our own world that we didn't hear the door open or that someone had come in. "SO Elektra. You know these two are weird human beings?"

"Yes Rick. I believe I do."

"Can you explain why Liam is drawing circles repetitively on the new arrival, our best mate, his girlfriend, Mia?"

"No I can't. Should we ask them then?"

"Yes I believe so. Liam or Mia why is this scene unfolding in front of us?"

"Well, you see Rick, Elektra its none of your fucking business so get the fuck out of my room."

"OOOH touchy."

"Piss off. What dint you get about that." I could feel it now. But this was because of hormones. Nothing else.

"Hey Mia, baby calm down."

"Why?"

"Mike will be here in a second."

"Of course he will."

"Breath, OK? Breath."

"It's just hormones." I whispered this to Liam. I couldn't let them know yet.

Pretty much on cue Mike came bursting through the door along with Tracy. "What the hell is going on?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"DO I need to spell it out for you? Get. The. Fuck. Out. My. Room!" They didn't. I knew and Liam knew I was about to lose it. But I could see they weren't going anywhere because they move further into my room.

Suddenly, before my brain could register doing it I had got up and was running out into the pouring rain. I didn't stop running until I got to the old car seats. I just rolled up into a ball and waited. I knew that Liam would be here in a minute because he always is.

"Hey baby, you alright?"

"Hormones."

"I know babe." He came and sat next to me with a blanket. Even though the trees kept out most of the rain it is still cold. "This is going to be hard to keep a secret if your hormones keep blowing up more than every other day." At that I smacked his arm playfully.

"I heard that you know."

"I know. But seriously your going to have a blast when the cravings kick in."

"Oh no, no, no Liam. You will be the one who has make the food or get the food. You want your kid to be happy right. Wait most importantly you want to keep your head. You know how I can get."

"Oh I know. Not looking forward to that." You shouldn't be, I thought but before I had a chance to say it I heard Mike scream "HOUSE MEETING! NOW!"

_All in the living room 5 minutes later._

This should be fun. We dint even get a chance to ask what this was about before he said. "I found a positive pregnancy text in the bathroom bin. Everyone will be questioned individually or in pairs. This will start after lunch."

"LUNCH!" Gina yelled from the kitchen. The Gina I always remember.

"Hey Mia, wait a sec." At least it was only Liam. "Mia, do you want to tell then now or later."

"When mike asks just say I'm pregnant. Then its done with."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mia POV

Lunch was pretty quiet. I mean, that was good for me, and lunch was great. It was Gina's chicken curry. That curry is great. The only thing that put me in a bad mood was when Mike started talking.

"Right, I will question the older girls first, but then the eldest who have girlfriends. If you are dating someone here then we will question you together. Mia, Liam your first. Meet me in the office 5 minutes after you finish eating."

Suddenly, I wasn't hungry. I don't know why but I stood up and ran from the room. I made it up the stairs and into my room. I looks through my CD's and settled on bring me the horizon. I loaded it in my laptop and put it as loud as it can go. Just as I am getting comfy I feel a wave of nausea hit me. I made a run for the bathroom passing a very concerned Liam on my way. I made it just in time and start throwing up into the toilet. I felt someone come in and hold my hair back while rubbing circles on my back soothingly.

When I was done I lean against the bath having been drained from all my strength. I look at Liam seeing him asking a million questions with his eyes. "Sometimes I hate being pregnant."

"I know babe, I know." I lean into Liam's arms and close my eyes. After a couple minutes we hear someone making their presence known.

"You know that I should have put two and two together. I mean first Kara says what's been going on with you, then I found the pregnancy test and now you're throwing up. I can't believe you two were so stupid." It's not like I haven't had people be disappointed in me, but thanks to my over active hormones I feel like crying. I do start crying.

"Hey baby it's alright. Why are you crying? Mia speak to me."

I just bury myself closer into him and cry while, in between sobs, saying, "I don't know why I'm crying. Scratch that I do. I seriously hate hormones. Don't you dare even say that I'm always an emotional wreck because now is not the best time for me to have a reason to want to rip your head off. I mean I know it would be the truth but I seriously am not in the mood." He seemed perfectly willing to shut up.

"I can't believe you two. I'm going to talk to Gina and Tracy. You get to tell everyone." Thank god he walked away; I don't think I could handle him right now.

Mike POV

What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was she thinking? What the hell were both of them thinking? Were they even thinking at all? I can't believe them. I mean, yeah they're teenagers; yeah I should have known they would have sex, but how could they be so careless? I am so making sure I have a word with them later. Well, at least with Liam. Mia seems a too bit on edge for a chat right now.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I got to the office and Tracy said something I didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what Tracy?"

"I said what happened with Liam and Mia?"

"Nothing good."

"Please don't tell me we actually have to interview the kids. They should feel free to come to us without being forced to."

"Oh, we don't have to question them at all. I already know who is pregnant."

"Please don't tell me it's Mia."

"It is Mia. Thanks to the idiot Liam is."

"Hey, not everything was Liam's fault. Mia is just as much to blame."

"Do you want to go upstairs and deal with a hormonal Mia. She has already admitted she is an emotional wreck normally and so I think we should imagine her 10 times worse. That is probably closer to what she is like now."

"You must be kidding me. Well what do we do now? Tell the kids?"

"No. I've told them that they have to do that. All we do is sit back and wait. Oh and do you know where Gina is? I need to tell her."

"Um… I think she's in the kitchen. Just make sure that she doesn't shout. I don't think we want Mia coming storming in and screaming at us fore being do loud. Its quite common for pregnant women to hate loud screaming. It stresses them out and i don't think we want to put Mia under anymore stress than she is already under.."

"Will do. Anyway the kids would ask too many questions if they hear a lot of shouting. i mean they probably will guess that its Mia when we call off the questionings but, well, i want to at least let them handle it their own way. I think they are mature enough for this.

"Liam. Mature."

"Well, it may seem like he's not but Mia's changed him and Mia's been handling things on her own ever since she was 7 years old. She is one of the most mature teenagers I've ever met even though it may not be in the usual sense."

"Okay. Have fun telling Gina. Make sure nobody's listening."

"Would you mind asking Rick and Electra to go up there and talk to them. I don't think they know yet but no doubt they will tell them first then the rest as a group."

"Sure Mike."

with that I set off to go tell Gina the…news.


End file.
